Gi Delilas
"I'm Gi Delilas, expert at delivering a fatal blow to an opponent's body!" -Gi Delilas Gi Delilas is the oldest of the Delilas Siblings. He is an expert with all types of blades and knows the exact points of where to strike his opponent's body so as to hit vital internal organs. Background Not much is known about Gi Delilas except that he served as the head bodyguard to High Priestess Zora in Conkram's Royal Palace. Gi Delilas, along with his siblings Lu and Che, were once loyal followers and supporters of the King and Queen of Conkram. Before the accident that released the Mist and drove many Seru mad and caused the destruction of most of humanity, Gi and his siblings were as kind as they were deadly on the field of battle. After the Mist spreads throughout Legaia, Gi and his siblings serve Zora and are willing to further her plans as well as Prince Cort's no matter the cost. Involvement Gi Delilas is first met at the Gate of Shadows with his siblings Che and Lu. He challenges Vahn to a battle, much to the displeasure of Noa who wants to fight him, but Lu informs him of Zora's plans with Koru at Nivora Ravine, thus, making them flee. The next time Vahn, Noa, and Gala meet the Delilas Siblings is at Nivora Ravine, to stop the Ra-Seru Heroes from destroying Koru with SpaceTime Bombs. They fight the Ra-Seru Heroes in three consecutive one-on-one battles but all lose and fall into the pit underneath Koru. After the SpaceTime Bombs go off the near-dead Delilas siblings merge with the barely surviving Koru, giving him the command to release his thermal energy. They have no fear of sacrificing their lives in order to lay waste to all of Karisto Kingdom and decide to fight Vahn, Noa, and Gala until Koru is ready to explode. Unfortunately for them Koru is defeated before it can self-destruct and instead of a large explosion a radiant energy rises in the air and melts all of the ice in Nivora Ravine and Buma. This also unblocks the path leading to Mt. Dhini in northern Karisto. Blazing Slash Gi Delilas' Hyper Art 'Blazing Slash' is executed every third attack, exactly like his siblings, Lu and Che. He strikes his blade onto the ground in front of his opponent, lighting his enemy and the ground surrounding him on fire. Immediately afterward Gi strikes his enemy at different angles three times (causing Japanese kanji to show up for some reason) before he goes in for the final blow and from up above jams his blade into his opponent before lighting them on fire once more. Because Vahn's Ra-Seru Meta is affiliated with the element of Fire, Gi's Hyper Art doesn't do as much devastating damage as Che. On the flip side, Gi has a high resistance to Vahn's Hyper Art attacks as his Sim-Seru is also affiliated with Fire. Blazingslash.jpg Blazingslash1.jpg Blazingslash2.jpg Blazingslash3.jpg Blazingslash4.jpg Blazingslash5.jpg Photos delias.jpg|The Delilas Clan (from left to right) Lu, Gi and Che! Gi Delilas.jpg|Artwork of Gi gidelilasbattle.jpg|Gi ready to fight in the Colosseum! gidelilaspast.jpg|Gi and Lu in Conkram, years before the Mist swept across the world. Videos thumb|300px|right|The Delilases ambush the Ra-Seru heroes!thumb|300px|right|Gi Delilas vs Vahn Category:Characters Category:Legend of Legaia Characters